Liga Mundial das Destruidoras de Casais
by Kyra Spring
Summary: Uma “singela” homenagem ao Dia dos Namorados... Oneshot de comédia, parodiando casais de vários animes e escrita a seis mãos por Kyra Spring, Lady Lestrange e Len Kitty


LIGA MUNDIAL DAS DESTRUIDORAS DE CASAIS

_**LIGA MUNDIAL DAS DESTRUIDORAS DE CASAIS**_

_**Sinopse: **__Uma "singela" homenagem ao Dia dos Namorados... Oneshot de comédia, parodiando casais dos animes Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, Death Note, Samurai X e Inuyasha, e escrita a seis mãos por Kyra Spring, Lady Lestrange e Len Kitty._

_**Shipper: **__Antes da fic, um monte... depois dela, nenhum! xD_

_**Classificação: **__PG13_

_**Completa? **__Sim... por enquanto..._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens não nos pertencem. Não temos nenhum fim lucrativo, nossa única intenção é destruir casais e fazer a alegria das leitoras solteiras!_

_**Nota das autoras:**__ Bem... a história dessa fic surgiu há duas semanas atrás, por sugestão de Lady Lestrange (que escreve no FF dot Net com o nick de Madame Lestrange). Eu, Kyra, estava sem idéias, mas ela me sugeriu esta... então, no dia 10 de junho, num dia de aulas particularmente insuportáveis, eu resolvi pegar uns papéis e começar a fic... já tínhamos falado com Len a respeito dela, e ela gostou da idéia. Quando me viu escrevendo, também pegou um papel e começou. No intervalo, convocamos a Lady para escrever também. Ao final da aula, a fic estava toda pronta... foram duas aulas de geografia, duas de química (para mim e para Len), duas de espanhol e uma de biologia (para Lady), para que pudéssemos trazer essa tosquice até vocês. Bem, leiam e dêem suas opiniões! Até mais!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Prólogo:**_

Dia dos Namorados. Sala de casa. Um pacote de sonho de valsa aberto no sofá, e um monte de papel em volta. Na TV, está passando "Como se fosse a primeira vez".

KYRA: Cara, eu ODEIO o Dia dos Namorados! Ò.Ó

LADY: Você não é a única! ¬¬

LEN: É uma data depressiva mesmo...

KYRA: Mais um ano sem presente... ¬¬

LADY: Mais um ano sem presente! T.T

LEN: Mais um ano sem presente... Ò.Ó

(Silêncio. Começa a parte do "Forgetful Lucy" no filme... aiai)

KYRA: ...e eu sozinha! PQP!

LEN: ...e eu sozinha! De novo!

LADY: ...e eu sozinha, como sempre!

(modo fossa – off)

KYRA: JÁ CHEGA! Ò.Ó

LADY: Oo

LEN: (Oo)²

LADY: Já disse que o orégano da cozinha é só pra pôr na pizza!

KYRA: Tô falando sério! Não é justo só a gente ficar sozinha hoje! Esse monte de casaizinhos felizes tá me dando nos nervos! A gente TEM que fazer alguma coisa...

LEN: Assassinatos? O¬O (puxa uma katana sabe Deus de onde)

KYRA: NÃO! O.O'... quer dizer, pelo menos não ainda...

LADY: Então o quê?

KYRA: Vou fundar uma organização para abolir essa data de uma vez por todas: a LMDC!

LADY: LMDC... "Loucas e medíocres desprezadas pelos caras"?

LEN: Ou "Livros melosos me deixam chorando"?

KYRA: NÃO, DROGA! LMDC quer dizer "Liga Mundial das Destruidoras de Casais"! É tão óbvio! ¬¬"

LADY: (Oo)¹²

LEN: (Oo)¹²

KYRA: Eu mereço! ¬¬

LADY: Tá, mas como vai funcionar isso?

KYRA: É simples: vamos provar que todo relacionamento, por mais perfeito que possa parecer, está fadado ao fracasso. Vamos começar com os casais de anime e depois... com todos os casais do mundo! (risada malévola – on)

LADY: Você é louca.

LEN: Você é louca.

LADY: Ei, essa frase é minha!

LEN: É só pra dar ênfase.

KYRA: AFINAL, VOCÊS TOPAM OU NÃO?

LADY: ...

LEN: ...

KYRA: Vocês não sabem brincar! Ò.Ó

LADY: Tá bem, tá bem... ¬¬ Eu topo!

LEN: Parece que eu não tenho muita escolha também, né?

KYRA: (modo mr. Burns-on) Excelente... (risada malévola – modo mr. Burns-off)

As luzes se apagam. A TV sai do ar. Uma menina feia e cabeluda sai da TV e... não, apaguem essa parte! Surge um telão e um retroprojetor e o símbolo de um coração todo rachado com as letras LMCD aparece.

KYRA: ...que comece o festival! :-)

_**Capítulo único**_

LADY: Mas, peraí, o prólogo não é um capítulo?

KYRA: Não, Einstein! Se fosse, se chamaria "capítulo 1" e não "prólogo"! Não é óbvio?

LEN: ...

LADY: ...

KYRA: Desisto! XP

LEN: Tá... e por quem a gente começa?

KYRA: (sorriso fromHELL) Com o meu casal favorito... Roy Mustang e Riza Hawkeye, de Fullmetal Alchemist! (aparece uma foto do casal no telão).

LADY: Isso tá MUUUUUUUUUUUUITO estranho! Oo

(modo professora de primário – on)

KYRA: OK, leitores e leitoras, hoje vou explicar por que Roy Mustang e Riza Hawkeye são um casal destinado ao fracasso!

LEN: Com quem ela tá falando? Oo

LADY: Não contraria, senão é pior...

KYRA: Obrigada pela parte que me toca! ¬¬ Então, alguém tem alguma idéia?

LADY: Eu acho que o Roy é gostoso demais para a Riza.

KYRA: Confie em mim, ele é gostoso demais para você também! ¬¬

LADY: Não precisa destruir minhas esperanças, sua má! ToT

KYRA: OK, vamos à cena...

(começa a passar um filminho no retroprojetor)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_ROY: Riza, eu te amo... (cena de Romeu e Julieta... balcão, flores, Riza usando um daqueles vestidos que a saia tem 3 metros de raio, Roy usando aquelas calças coladinhas e um chapéu com um penacho digno de espanador...)... você é bela como o canto da cotovia..._

_RIZA: T.T EU TE AMO!!_

_ROY: Tomara que a noite não acabe, que... que... (rabo-de-saia com as medidas da Juliana Paes aparece na cena)... onde eu estava mesmo? '_

_RIZA: Na parte do "tomara que a noite não acabe..." ¬¬'_

_ROY: tudo bem... Grace..._

_RIZA: (joga um vaso na cabeça do Roy) MEU NOME É RIZA, SEU CRETINO! SAI DAQUI! (mais um vaso) SAI DAQUI! (outro vaso) SAAAAAAAIIII! (estátua de mármore de 120 kg)._

_ROY: (Quase morto por traumatismo craniano, desviando a tempo da estátu) Peraí, peraí... desculpe, foi um engano, eu te amo!_

_RIZA: (saca uma arma do decote e atira no Roy)_

_ROY: X.X (morre)._

_(retroprojetor desliga)._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

KYRA: Tsc, tsc... que pena... um casal tããããão bonito...

LADY: VOCÊ... MATOU... O ROY? Ò.Ó

LEN: Oo

KYRA: eu não matei ele... a Riza matou! xD

LADY: Corre.

KYRA: O quê?

LADY: CORRE OU EU QUEBRO O SEU PESCOÇO!

KYRA: (sai correndo)

LADY: (corre atrás)

LEN: ...

(20 minutos depois...)

LEN: ...

(40 minutos depois...)

LEN: ...

(1 hora depois...)

LEN: XPPPPP...

KYRA (aparece toda enfaixada): Você leva tudo pro lado pessoal! Ò.Ó

LADY: Cala a boca! Ò.Ó

LEN: Podemos voltar à pauta? '

KYRA: Certo... o próximo casal é... Raito Yagami e Misa Amane!

LADY: WTF??

KYRA: Em que planeta você vive? Raito, Misa, Death Note... pegou?

LADY: Ahn... '

LEN: Peraí, mas o Raito não é gay?

KYRA: Bem, nada ficou provado oficialmente, mas que ele é, ele é! Até o nome dele já diz isso! Vocês já leram Yagami ao contrário?

LEN: Yagami... I'm a gay... EITA! O.O'

KYRA: Mas esse não é o único motivo...

LADY: Tem mais! Oo

KYRA: Tem... aliás, só começou!! xD

(o retroprojetor é ligado de novo. Aparece uma praia enluarada e o raito usando bermuda e camisa e andando descalço, e a Misa usando um vestido florido).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_MISA: Oh, a MisaMisa ama TAAAAAANTO o Raito-kun! _

_RAITO: ("tende piedade, Kami-sama!" ¬¬') O Raito-kun também ama a MisaMisa!_

_MISA: eu acho que a gente deveria se casar..._

_RAITO: MASÉIM? Oo_

_MISA: É... (olhinhos brilhantes)... aí, a gente se casa, tem um monte de filhinhos e vivemos felizes para sempre, você sendo o Deus do novo mundo e eu sendo a sua deusa..._

_RAITO: ("pra sempre..." Oo... "pra sempre..." X.X... "pra sempre...") AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

_(sai correndo, pega o caderno e escreve nele. 40 segundos depois, um meteoro cai na cabeça da Misa e afunda ela no chão)._

_L (que só apareceu agora para fazer a alegria das fangirls): Eu acho que você tem 2 por cento de chance de ser o Kira, mas gosto do seu penteado mesmo assim._

_RAITO: (olhinhos cobiçosos): Hum... tem razão... eu posso ser Kira... o que acha de ficarmos algemados só pra você ter certeza de que não sou eu? O¬O_

_L: X.X... Erm...hum... tudo bem... Oo_

_(alguém puxa a tomada do retroprojetor)._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

KYRA: Não sou obrigada a ver isso! ¬¬

LADY: Que história é essa de algemas?! Oo

LEN: O L também é gay? O.O

KYRA: (modo fangirl alucinada – on) NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!! L não é gay, o L é macho e lindo e perfeito! Eu não tenho culpa se o sonho da vida do Raito é dar pra ele! ToT (modo fangirl alucinada – off)... tá, parei.

LADY: Oo

LEN: oO

KYRA: ToT

LADY: ...

LEN: ...

KYRA: SERÁ QUE DÁ PARA VOLTARMOS À PAUTA?? X.X

LADY: Tudo bem (recobra o fôlego depois de cascudar a Kyra)... apesar de tudo, acabei gostando da brincadeira...

LEN: É, eu também... dá um calorzinho por dentro destruir o romance dos outros...

KYRA: que bom... agora vamos continuar...

LADY: Pode parar por aí! Você já pôde se divertir, agora é a minha vez (vai andando com passos fortes até a frente da sala enquanto as luzes vão se apagando e o projetor se acende novamente)

LEN: Quais serão as próximas vítimas?

LADY: O casal mais perfeito e intocável que já existiu... Kenshin e Kaoru, de Samurai X!

LEN: Impossível... esse casal é perfeito demais, ninguém jamais vai conseguir uma façanha dessas!

KYRA: Nunca duvide da capacidade da Lady de destruir as coisas!

LADY: Ei! Espero que isto tenha sido um elogio! Ò.Ó (ergue o punho)

KYRA: Claro que foi... você acha que **EU** seria capaz de te ofender? Jamais! '

LADY: Quen não te conhece que te compre... ¬¬

LEN: Será que as duas mocinhas podiam parar de brigar? Eu também quero ter a chance de destruir alguns casais!

LADY (colocando esparadrapo na boca da Kyra): Pronto, agora assim pode começar.

(o telão se ilumina)

LEN: Finalmente! :D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_KENSHIN: Kaoru-sama, você é tudo para mim... o que você quer que este servo faça por você?_

_KAORU: Primeiro eu quero que você cozinhe, lave a roupa, proteja o dojo, arrume dinheiro para me levar para jantar e me compre um presente bem bonito..._

_(Quase no final do dia...)_

_KAORU: Kenshin, seu inútil! Ò.Ó Você ainda não terminou o que eu mandei?_

_KENSHIN: Oo... Mas, Kaoru-sama, você me deu tantas coisas para que fazer que ainda não pude terminar!!_

_KAORU: Que espécie de namorado você é? Ò.Ó Nem serve para fazer o que eu quero... Você é um grande de um idiota, um banana, não serve para nada!! Eu já estou cansada de você, seu BAKA!!_

_KENSHIN: Você está cansada? __**VOCÊ**__ está cansada? Eu só lavo, passo, cozinho, e você nem me faz um elogio! Caso você não tenha reparado, até mudei o corte do meu cabelo! T.T_

_KAORU: É por isso que você não terminou! Porque fica aí, cuidando do cabelo..._

_KENSHIN: PRA MIM JÁ CHEGA! Ò.Ó Eu odeio você, odeio sua família, odeio seu dojo, vou voltar a ser Battousai que eu ganho mais, e é melhor sair da frente senão eu começo com você!_

_KAORU: Tente a sorte pra você ver o que te acontece..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

LADY: Vamos parar por aqui, pois a partir daí tem umas cenas muito pesadas para nossos leitores...

KYRA: Ah, por que parou? Eu queria ver o resto! Ó.ò

LEN: Realmente, você tem um talento incrível para destruir as coisas! Oo

KYRA: É sua vez agora, Len... a alegria de quem você vai destruir?

LEN: Tudo bem, tudo bem, então... Vou mostrar mais um casal fadado ao fracasso... T.T, que desperdício... Shaoran e Sakura, de Tsubasa Chronicles... Tudo começou numa tarde...

(começa o vídeo)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_SAKURA: Oh, Shaoran, onde que você estava... eu tentei lembrar de você, arrancar você da minha mente, mas é impossível... como se sua alma corresse pelas minhas veias... Enquanto eu estava dormindo, onde você estava?_

_SHAORAN: Ué, eu estava ao seu lado, amor... nunca saí de perto de você, nem quando você estava no seu profundo sono... Eu percorri mundos e mundos, apanhei muito, nunca vou me perdoar por ter levado uma surra daquele baixinho (T.T, aquilo doeu, ô baixinho forte da mão pesada do quinto dos infernos!), pousei em lugares escuros e até na casa daquela princesa com complexo de Michael Jackson (que catava as criancinhas do vilarejo). Eu te amo!!_

_SAKURA: (com lágrimas nos olhos) Também te amo (abraça Shaoran e tasca um beijo no pescoço dele)_

_SHAORAN: ("que emoção, alguma menina dando moral pra mim! " – tasca um beijo, muito muito fofo... Sakura espera um beijo na boca, mas de repente... um beijo no rosto...)_

_SAKURA: ¬¬'Ai, amor... cadê meu beijo?_

_SHAORAN: Ué, eu já dei –SMACK– (no rosto de Sakura)._

_SAKURA: Não é __**esse**__ beijo, é __**AQUELE**__ beijo, tolinho... meninos de Gêmeos são muito lentos._

_SHAORAN: Você só pensa nisso, né? E essa aliança, não significa nada para você?_

_SAKURA: Significa, mas depois que eu acordei,m você não é o mesmo... cadê aquele Shaoran que me abraçou na chuva, que beijou meu pescoço e me colocou no colo? Cadê aquele Shaoran que mexeu com meu coração de ariana? Cadê?Cadê?(voz distante enquanto ela começa a chorar de verdade T.T)_

_SHAORAN: Sah, não fica brava não, eu te amo muito, muito!_

_SAKURA: Tá bom, não vou te forçar, mas também não corre atrás de mim! (abre a porta e sai correndo, Shaoran sem reação)._

_SHAORAN: Sah (começa a chorar desesperadamente jogado no chão, Sakura volta do nada, ele caído no chão e...)_

_SAKURA: É disso que eu tô falando! Ò.Ó. Isso aqui, olha (aponta para a aliança) não significa nada para você, né? Você é imaturo demais para mim (coloca a aliança no chão, esperando Shaoran tomar atitude e para não quebrar a pedrinha de strass rosa da aliança). Tá aqui, ó, é sua agora, não mais minha!_

_SHAORAN: TToTT, snif, snif, BUÁÁÁÁÁ! SAKURAAAAAAAA! (eco...)_

_(close na porta fechada. Atrás da porta, Sakura chorando procura por um bar. Projetor desliga)_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

LEN: Depois de tudo isso, vocês entendem né. A tragédia grega, certo... TT.TT... O casalzinho mais lindo... foi destruído...

KYRA: Que garoto mais banana! ¬¬'

LADY: Isso é verdade...

LEN: PÁRA COM ISSO, GENTE! Ele não é banana, só meio tímido... meio lentinho... meio...

KYRA: ...banana, você quer dizer, né? ¬¬

LEN: Não dá graça falar com vocês... ¬¬'

LADY: Ele chora mais do que ela ou é só impressão minha?

KYRA: ALÉM DE TUDO AINDA É EMO! EU MEREÇO! Ò.Ó

LEN: Tá querendo apanhar de novo, é? (a katana reaparece)

KYRA: Não, não... '... tá tuuuuuudo bem!

LADY: Isso realmente faz bem para a alma...

LEN: Você é muito sádica... Oo

LADY: Vai me dizer que você também não gostou?

KYRA: É claro que é bom... xD... e aí, quem vai continuar?

LADY: Eu mesma, acabei de pensar nas minhas próximas vítimas?

LEN: Próxima**s**? Não vai ser só um casal?

KYRA: Eu acho que, para uma destruidora tão talentosa quanto a Lady, quanto mais caos, melhor... Oo

LEN: E aí, quem serão os "felizardos", então?

LADY: Os casais de Inuyasha... Inuyasha e Kagome, e Sango e Miroku.

LEN: NÃO, ELES NÃO! T.T Eles são perfeitos, você não pode desturí-los?

LADY: Quer apostar como eu posso? xD

KYRA: Eu não aposto... essa eu sei que vou perder!

(o projetor é ligado de novo. Surge uma cena linda com dois casais na frente de um lado no maior love)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_INUYASHA: Eu te amo, Kagome! _

_KAGOME: Eu também te amo, Inuzinho! _

_SANGO: Miroku, promete que sempre vai me amar?_

_MIROKU: Sempre, só vou deixar de te amar quando as estrelas caírem do céu..._

_(Nisso, ouvem-se passos na grama, e surge Kikiyou...)_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

LADY: Pode de barro destruidora de lares! Ò.Ó

KYRA: WTF?? Oo

LEN: Querem calar a boca, eu tô tentando assistir! Ò.Ó

(voltando à cena...)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_(Surge Kikiyou... CALE A BOCA, LADY... rodeada por várias garotas bonitas)_

_KIKIYOU: Inuyasha, você sempre será meu, nunca deixará de me amar!_

_(enquanto isso)_

_MIROKU: O¬O (babando pelas garotas)_

_KAGOME: Que história é essa, Inuyasha? Você está me traindo? SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTAAAAAAAA!! Ò.Ó_

_(Inuyasha retirado da cena de maca, por estar incapacitado de continuar)_

_KIKIYOU: Atingi meu objetivo, afaste o Inuyasha dessa chorona que só grita. Vamos embora, meninas..._

_(algum tempo depois...)_

_SANGO: Ei, Kagome, você viu o Miroku? Eu não o encontro em lugar nenhum desde que a Kikiyou foi embora..._

_(em algum lugar já bem longe dali...)_

_MIROKU: (olhinhos brilhantes) Linda donzela, tenha um filho meu... O¬O_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

LADY: Acho que isso já é suficiente, não é?

LEN: Ela foi capaz... Oo

LADY: a propósito, você perdeu a aposta, pode ir passando a grana, hehe! xD

KYRA: Eu avisei para não apostar... mas é claro, quem precisa dar atenção à Kyra, não é? ¬¬'

LEN: Estou me sentindo mais pobre... T.T

KYRA: Eu me sinto assim o tempo todo... Eu sou a favor de elegermos a Kikiyou como embaixadora oficial da LMDC no mundo dos animes... está mais do que provado que ela tem talento para destruir casais como nenhuma outra!

LEN: Eu concordo... ela é um exemplo a ser seguido.

LADY: Ela me inspira... :D KIKIYOU-SENSEI, VOCÊ É TÃO LEGAL!! (olhinhos brilhantes)

KYRA: O que é isso, complexo de Rock Lee? Oo

LADY: Qual é o problema? Eu também gosto do Rock Lee... ó.ò

LEN: Vocês são todas loucas... Oo

LADY: Sabe, agora que você falou do Rock Lee, eu me lembrei... a gente não falou nada a respeito dos casais de Naruto pra destruir!

LEN: Pois é... um pior que o outro...

KYRA: Qualquer um que envolva o Sasuke tá condenado a um fim trágico...

LADY: Por que todo esse ódio??

KYRA: O caso dele é o mesmo do Raito... um monte de mulher correndo atrás e ele nem tchuns... Na minha terra isso tem outro nome!

ELLEN: Então tá, vamos aos fatos:

(de novo o telão começa a exibir imagens de um belo campo florido e um casal passeando).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_NARUTO: (vestido que nem aqueles caras bonitos de filme europeu) Este campo é mesmo muito lindo, 'tte bayo!_

_HINATA (vestidinho branco e chapéu): É-é-é m-mesmo, Na-Naruto-kun! (xO.Ox)_

_NARUTO (pega a mão de Hinata): ...e com você aqui, fica ainda mais lindo!_

_HINATA: OMG! Naruto-kun! (chega perto, fecha os olhos, e...)_

_... – NÃO, SASUKE-KUN! EU TE AMO!_

_... – SAI DE PERTO DE MIM, SUA INSUPORTÁVEL! (passa correndo por Naruto e Hinata)_

_... – VOLTA AQUI, SASUKEEEEEEEE!! TToTT!!_

_NARUTO (empurra Hinata): Sasuke, seu FDP! Você xingou a Sakura-chan pela última vez, datte bayo! Ò.Ó (sai correndo atrás dele)_

_HINATA: Na-na-naruto-kun... Ç.Ç (corta os pulsos)._

_SAKURA (roupa de mendiga): Sasuke-kun, você não entende! Sem você eu não vivo!_

_SASUKE (roupa de playboyzinho): Me deixe em paz, sua baranga! Eu não quero saber de você, prefiro o tio Orochimichael!!_

_NARUTO: VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS VAI XINGAR A SAKURA-CHAN, 'TTE BAYO! Kage bunshin no jutsu!! (1000 Narutos aparecem)_

_SHIKAMARU (aparece do nada, andando dibouaz): Vocês mulheres são tããããão problemáticas... o que vai te custar sair comigo?_

_TEMARI: (do lado dele, vestida que nem a Hinata) Ah, tá bem, tá bem, eu saio com você! Mas... mas... mas..._

_SHIKAMARU: (¬¬') Mas O QUÊ??_

_TEMARI (vendo Sasuke arrebentar os 1000 bunshins do Naruto sem o cabelo nem sair do lugar) X.X SASUKEEEEEEE!! EU TE AMO!!_

_SHIKAMARU: T.T POR QUÊÊÊÊÊ?? (corta os pulsos)_

_INO (aparece do nada também): SASUKE-KUN! Eu vou te salvar ! (parte para cima do Naruto, mas ele joga ela longe)_

_SAKURA (batendo no Naruto): SOLTA O SASUKE-KUN!!_

_ELENCO FEMININO DO ANIME: (aparece do nada e começa a bater no Naruto)_

_ELENCO MASCULINO DO ANIME: (aparece do nada e começa a bater no Sasuke, principalmente o Lee, que resolveu mostrar a técnica aprendida do Chuck-sensei, "Roundhouse Kick no Jutsu")_

_ELENCO INDECISO DO ANIME (Orochimichael e Kabuto – Aparecem do nada também)._

_OROCHIMICHAEL: Oo_

_KABUTO: Oo... hum... Orochimaru-sama?_

_OROCHIMICHAEL: Nem pergunte... Oo_

_NARUTO: CHEEEEEGAAAAA! (olhos vermelhos) AGORA EU VOU TE ARREBENTAR, SEU EMO FDP! (unhas grandes) SAKURA-CHAN... (fogo em volta dele) VAI SER MINHA NAMORADA! (a kyuubi sai, as 9 caudas aparecem, matam todo mundo, destroem Konoha e o mundo acaba)._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

LEN: ...

KYRA: ...

LADY: ...

KYRA: Eu bem que disse...

LADY: T.T

LEN: EITA! Oo

KYRA: Hum... acho que é melhor pararmos por hoje, o que acham? '

LEN: Apoiado!

LADY: Com certeza! Oo

KYRA: Então, caros leitores e leitoras...

LADY: Ela tá fazendo de novo... tá me assustando! Oo

LEN: Deixa, ela é feliz assim...

KYRA: Então, como eu dizia antes de ser brutalmente interrompida, sabe... ¬... isso é uma demonstração da nossa teoria. Não existe casal perfeito, todos eles vão acabar se separando um dia...

LEN: ...e passando o Dia dos Namorados se enchendo de chocolate, assistindo comédias românticas e chorando!

LADY: ...e pensando no quanto a vida é miserável!

KYRA: E então, você aí, que está lendo e rindo e pensando "isso nunca vai acontecer comigo", tenha cuidado...

LEN: Porque pode ser que, no ano que vem, seja você que esteja nessa situação...

LADY: ...e aí, com toda a certeza, você vai se lembrar do que dissemos...

KYRA: E, a você, garota desiludida e só, que está se sentindo abandonada nesse 12 de junho... junte-se à nossa causa.

LADY: Para abrir os olhos das nossas amigas...

LEN: ...e destruir casais alheios para que saibam o que é estar no nosso lugar!

KYRA: A Liga está formada, e aceitando adesões. Nenhum casal resistirá a nós, e nossa cruzada está apenas começando.

LEN: E não adianta correr para as montanhas...

LADY: Porque nós vamos encontrá-los...

KYRA: Tenham medo... tenham muito, muito, MUUUUUUUUITO medo... HUAHUAHAUAAAA!!

(risada fromHELL)

KYRA: ...

LADY: ...

ELLEN: ...

KYRA: Peraí, você ainda tá aí? A fic já acabou!!

LADY: É que você esqueceu de escrever "fim"...

KYRA: Ah, tá!

FIM

LADY: Mas eu ainda quero ganhar presente...

LEN: Não começa... ¬¬'

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota das autoras:**__ xDDDDDDD... Bem, agora é o momento em que começamos a pedir desculpas a todo mundo... desculpem se esculachamos demais alguns personagens, como o Sasuke e o Raito, mas a tentação foi mais forte... não queremos ofender ninguém, só nos divertir e, se possível, divertir aos leitores também. A divisão ficou assim:_

_**Kyra Spring:**__ Fullmetal Alchemist, Death Note e Naruto._

_**Lady Lestrange:**__ Samurai X e Inuyasha_

_**Len Kitty:**__ Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_

_Então, é isso. Saibam que só fizemos isso exatamente porque amamos esses casais, e continuamos amando. Eu sou a maior defensora de Royai do mundo, Len é capaz de bater em alguém que fale mal de Sakura e Shaoran e Lady distribui voadoras sempre que alguém contraria ela a respeito de Inuyasha e Kagome, por exemplo... Deixem reviews, critiquem, elogiem, xinguem, mas por favor, não nos ignorem... já nos basta o fato de passar o Dia dos Namorados sozinhas!! T.T_

_Até mais... e lembrem-se, NÓS VOLTAREMOS! HUAHUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAAA!!_


End file.
